witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Skellige Gwent deck
Skellige Gwent deck, although originally planned in 2014 as part of the base gameLeaked CD Projekt Red materials from 2014, wasn't introduced until the . The inspiration for this deck comes from Skellige's clans and legends. The base deck is received from Count Monnier and for collecting all cards there is an achievement called I Have a Gwent Problem. * 'Special '- 2 random Unit cards from the graveyard are placed on the battlefield at the start of the third round. Overview While capable of both swarm and Tight-Bond, the deck focuses on resilience. The Skellige deck faction ability doesn't trigger until the beginning of round 3 when two random normal (non-hero or "special") cards are returned to the board. The King Bran leader card ability halves the effect of adverse weather cards, while the King Crach an Craite leader card ability shuffles the contents of both players' graveyards back into their decks. The Skellige deck also features the Kambi card, which, like the neutral Cow card is played with a 0 score that, when removed from the board, "transforms" into a powerful being. Unlike the Cow card, however, Kambi becomes a hero card with 11 score, whereas the Cow card transformation yields 8 score. This deck excels at attrition, but lacks the double-edged risk of, say, the Nilfgaardian deck. The deck possesses 2 unique features, each introducing potential advantages, with the first tapping into the powers of the default leader card. * Cerys is a hero with the swarm ability, summoning Shield-Maidens who in turn possess Tight-Bond. When fortunate enough to possess both 2+ Shield Maidens and Cerys in the starting hand, Shield Maidens can be used on an early round, then restored to deck via the default leader card and summoned by Cerys in a subsequent round. * Berserker feature hinges upon units capable of turning into stronger, row-buffing/Tight-Bond variants when triggered by the user's mutation-inducing cards, but this feature places rather significant reliance on luck. From a general standpoint, the deck can be played very conventionally, using solely brute force. With potent Tight-Bond cards on both close-combat and siege rows, the deck also benefits from swarm cards on the ranged row. This approach works best with King Bran leader card to counter potential debuff cards played by the other side. Under this approach, Cerys is a VERY nice addition (10+4*(1+200%)*3=46 on an empty board) but not the focus of the strategy. With solid line-ups on all three rows, unique ability to withstand adverse weather and round 3 benefits, this deck's only vulnerability is its sheer reliance on luck. Lacking spy cards and medics, while focusing on card combos (tight bonds or berserker + mardroeme) means that the player practically relies on a good initial hand. Associated quests * Gwent: Never Fear, Skellige's Here * Gwent: To Everything - Turn, Turn, Tournament! Cards category = Skellige gwent deck cards ordermethod=title uses = Template:Infobox Gwent Card include = {Infobox Gwent Card}:Icon, {Infobox Gwent Card}:Name, {Infobox Gwent Card}:Type, {Infobox Gwent Card}:Row, {Infobox Gwent Card}:Strength, {Infobox Gwent Card}:Spec_ability, {Infobox Gwent Card}:Source format= secseparators =\n|-\n| align="center" | \n,| , \n,|style="text-align:center;"| , \n,|style="text-align:center;"| , \n,|style="text-align:center;"| , \n,|style="text-align:center;"| , \n,| , \n, allowcachedresults = true Notes * It should be noted that while Skellige Storm was introduced with the rest of the Skellige deck, and reflects it in its name, Skellige Storm is actually a neutral card and can thus be used in any of the decks. References Category:Blood and Wine gwent Category:Skellige gwent deck cards Category:Pages with tables ar:فصيل غوينت سكيلغا pl:Talia Skellige ru:Колода: Скеллиге